


Love Potion Number 116(a) - Garrosh/Varian

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Just an idea that occurred to me, which could potentially spin out into a little series of putting improbable (or not so improbable) people together due to the effects of a certain potion....





	

Grenlig read the note that came with the small potion bottle.

“ _Dear Sir,_

_Please find attached the potion you ordered which we hope meets with your approval._

_We don’t guarantee it’ll work.   Cross-species potions are difficult at the best of times but we’ve tried to make it as general as possible, so it will work on just about anyone.  Good luck with your romantic endeavours *snicker*_

_Rommlie’s Goblinities”_

Grenlig sighed, clutching the little brown bottle to his chest.  Perhaps now his beautiful Mahalia would find him as entrancing as he did her.  Those hooves, they just did it for him every time for him.

He opened the bottle and sniffed it; not much odour, so she shouldn’t notice it when he added it to her drink when they met next time at the Filthy Animal. And then he was interrupted by an order from the head chef, and didn’t notice that the bottle was knocked where it sat on the shelf by a passing server, and liquid from it flowed, drop by drop, into two tankards waiting for delivery to a certain conference room….

 

“If I have to spend another hour looking at that hideous face across the table,” Garrosh snarled, glancing sideways at Varok Saurfang, “I’ll kill myself.  Or him.  Preferably him.”

The Overlord smothered a grin.  “He’s not all that ugly really.  I mean, for a human.”  Varok studied the human in question.  “He snarls a lot, that’s sort of attractive.”

Garrosh grabbed the mug put in front of him by the server and took a swig.  The subject of his distain, His Royal Chin, King Varian Wrynn, was already drinking his, casting a narrow-eyed glare at Garrosh as he did.  Garrosh finished the mug of decent beer, slammed it down on the table, and pushed himself to his feet.  “I’ve had enough,” he said, loudly enough to be heard by the Alliance representatives.  “This is a waste of my time.  When they have something useful to say, I’ll listen.  But I’ve had a gut full of this shit today.”

He pushed himself up and away from the table and marched out of the conference room.

The Alliance leader had done the same thing and they came face to face in the corridor outside.  And then something truly…horrible…happened.  Garrosh looked at Varian Wrynn and saw…YUM!

Before he could even think of questioning such a bizarre response he reached over, grabbed hold of Varian’s upper arms, reefed him closer and kissed him. He drew back, watching for a response and saw the heat of desire in the blue eyes starting up at him. He wrapped Varian in his arms and kissed him again because the first time was so good and he wanted a repeat.  Human arms were grabbing him and he was being kissed back with equal intent.  He drew back far enough to speak in a hushed whisper.

“I want you.  Now!”

“My place or yours,” came the throaty response.  A clever human hand snuck down and grabbed between his leg.  “Gods, feel the size of this thing! Look, forget about place, just fuck me here and now!”

The conversation was cut short by shouts of shock, disgust and outrage from the various members of both factions who appeared in the corridor.

Varian looked alarmed and pulled back.  “Umm…you beast…take your hands off me, ravisher!”

Garrosh wiped his mouth and snarled theatrically.  “There’s more of that when you want it, puny little human.”  He bent forward, apparently bearing his tusks but actually whispering:  _Ledgerdemain, upstairs, after dinner, bring lube…_

And it turned out that the little potion did, indeed, work cross species.  And neither party ever mentioned it after the effects wore off, because some things just didn’t bear discussing.  Not to say they didn’t think about it now and then, in the privacy of their own beds…


End file.
